


About time...

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Other, Season/Series 14 Speculation, Writers are cowards so I'm doing what they should have done long ago, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: *in Dwayne Johnson's voice* what can I say except you're welcome





	About time...

There's a knock on the door and Sam goes to see who it could be at this hour of the night and, especially, here. Everyone who lives in the bunker has a key and if Rowena forgot something, she would have texted first.

«Nick» Sam says, surprised, «I thought you were out searching for who killed your family»

Nick walks in, hands in his pockets and not really meeting Sam's eyes, «Yeah, no luck, the case is closed and buried»

«Oh, I'm... I'm sorry»

Nick waves him off, «Can I stay here? For a while, until I find some new place. I really don't want to go back where my wife and son were murdered»

«Yeah, sure» Sam smiles, «stay all the time you need»

Nick nods a thank you and walks to his room.

~oOo~

Castiel always won the hardest battles of Heaven because he never surrendered. He never understood humans' joy to have children until one didn't present himself to him. He loves Jack like a son and he's not gonna surrender now and let him die.

He's walking to the library to look for something to help Jack when he meets Nick walking the opposite direction. Castiel senses something in the man, something familiar.

Nick looks up the moment they pass by each other and smirks as his eyes glow red for a second. It can't be. Dean killed him, _Michael_ killed him. He runs to the main room, where he finds Sam on his laptop.

«How is he here?» he asks as the hunter looks up at him.

«Who? Nick? He just came in, said that the case of whoever killed his family was closed and asked me if he could crash here for some time»

Castiel is shaking his head, «That's not Nick, Sam, that's Lucifer»

«Lucifer?» Sam asks as he stands up, his soul trembles with fear as it always did whenever Lucifer was around, «Michael killed him, I saw it, I...»

Castiel can feel the panic before even Sam realizes it, so he walks to him, soothing the hunter with a touch of his hand, «Sam, it's ok, I'm gonna fix it» when the hunter looks at him, Castiel continues, «but I need the Archangel blade»

~oOo~

Castiel walks to what was Nick's room while recovering from Lucifer's possession, Archangel blade hidden in the sleeve of his coat. He ordered Sam to go in Jack's room and lock the door, drawing Archangel sigils on the walls.

As predicted, Lucifer is in Nick's room, back to the door and hands clasped behind his back.

«Hello, brother» he says, not turning around, «did you miss me?»

«Why would I?» Castiel shoots back, circling Lucifer like a predator does with its prey, «You aren't even my favorite brother»

This time Lucifer does turn around, «Ouch» he mocks a pout, «you're hurting me, Cassie»

Castiel rolls his eyes at the nickname. 

«But I should have known» Lucifer keeps going with a shrug, «you always preferred the other one, Gabriel»

«What do you want, Lucifer?» he asks with a sigh. He stopped walking and now he's face to face with the Archangel.

«My friend Nick felt so alone» Lucifer says, feigning sadness, «he asked for me to come back and I couldn't say no»

«Oh, how sweet of you» Castiel replies sarcastic.

«Plus, I wanted to see my son Jack»

Castiel clenches his fist. He swears to his father, he's not gonna let Lucifer near Jack again. Even here, almost on the other side of the bunker from Jack, is too close for his likings.

Castiel drops the Archangel blade in his hand and lunges at Lucifer, who raises one hand to defend himself, but Castiel is faster and in a moment, he has the Archangel laying on the ground, one knee on his chest and both hands pinned on the floor with his mind.

«You know,» Castiel says, taking a vial from the pocket of his coat with his free hand, «in part I'm glad you're back because, this way, we can actually, probably, save Jack from an imminent death caused by your own egoism» Castiel points the blade on Lucifer's throat, «maybe you can do something useful in your pathetic life for once» he cuts Lucifer's throat, who groans but doesn't say anything. Instead, the Archangel is glaring at Castiel with venom in his eyes as his grace goes from the cut to the vial Castiel is holding.

When Castiel is satisfied with the amount of grace, he heals the wound and leans conspiratorially, «I'm doing this for the sake of everyone, but especially my son's» he whispers, «I'm sorry, brother» he says before burying the Archangel blade in Lucifer's heart. Castiel closes his eyes, reciting a binding spell he and Sam found in the library earlier, to make sure Lucifer won't come back again. It's getting repetitive and, honestly, Castiel has had enough of him already.

He stands up and cleans the blade, locking the door behind him when he walks out. He'll make sure to burn the body with Dean and Sam later, and walks to Jack's room, hoping that this will work. 

**Author's Note:**

> *in Dwayne Johnson's voice* what can I say except you're welcome


End file.
